


The New Hire

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: This was my entry for @kazchester-fanfiction Gadreel’s Gigs writing challenge on tumblr. I chose librarian.





	The New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You were going to finish this paper, or die trying.

When you’d made the decision to go back to school to get a business degree, you’d expected it to be hard to balance college with your full-time job. What you hadn’t anticipated were the absolutely grueling assignments set by your botany professor. The class was proving much harder than the easy science credit you’d thought it would be and you were becoming increasingly familiar with the local library. Spending your weekends surrounded by other struggling students and rambunctious children was not your idea of a good time.

After working on this research paper for the past week, the light at the end of the tunnel was in sight. Once you finished this assignment, you could allow yourself to relax for a bit before the end of the semester claimed all of your free time. Setting up camp at the table closest to the reference desk, you fired up your laptop, careful to keep from invading anyone else’s space. Pulling up your paper, you dove in, soon losing yourself in the research.

Occasionally stopping to stretch, you rolled your neck in your hands, pausing when you caught a glimpse of the librarian on duty. _Hel~lo handsome_ , you couldn’t help thinking to yourself. He had to be new, because there was no way you’d overlook a face like that. Short brown hair accentuated a face that looked like it had been carved by angels, with a jawline that looked like it could cut glass. You couldn’t tell what color his eyes were from this angle, but a pair of black frame glasses completed the look.

Catching yourself staring, you quickly looked back down to get back to work. However, you were unable to stop yourself from glancing up now and then. You weren’t able to see his name tag from where you sat, but you certainly hoped he stuck around. He was very focused on his work, which allowed you the chance to sneak some looks undetected. Shaking your head, you forced yourself to focus on your paper and stop staring like a creep.

You actually managed to get another page written uninterrupted before your attention was drawn back to the handsome new employee. A deep and mellow voice sounded nearby, and when you glanced around to see where it was coming from, you felt an unexpected surge of exasperation when you realized it was Mr. Mysterious. He was helping another person, a gentle smile on his face as he spoke. Of course he’d have the voice of an angel on top of his good looks. It was a real abundance of blessings, and supremely unfair.

Digging your phone out and pulling up your favorite playlist, you put in your headphones, determined not to be distracted by the Adonis at the desk. Losing yourself in the music, you struggled through several more pages before you realized that you’d forgotten one of your textbooks at work. Groaning in irritation, you saved your work and got up, walking over to the help desk.

As luck would have, the man you’d been ogling off and on was available, and he looked up at you with that same smile from before as you approached. “Hello, miss, how can I help you?”

Later, you would swear that your heart skipped when you got your first good look at him. As it was, you were trying desperately to keep from spluttering like a moron. Handsome didn’t even begin to describe him. There was a faint dusting of freckles scattered across his skin like tiny sunbursts. His stern features were belied by the kind look on his face. But most striking were his eyes, a beautiful shade of green that seemed to cut straight to the heart of you.

“Hi, yes, I was wondering if you had this book in,” you replied, giving yourself a mental shake, hoping that you hadn’t been staring for too long. Handing over a slip of paper with the title written down, you watched as he looked it up in his computer. While he was busy, you took the opportunity to stare a little more.  _Gadreel_ , his name tag read. An interesting, if uncommon, name. It almost sounded biblical. It suited him.

Gadreel wrote something down on the piece of paper before looking back up at you. “You’re in luck, we have a copy checked in. If you’ll follow me, I will show you where we keep the books on botany.”

You nodded mutely, trailing after him as he led you down the aisles, making small talk along the way. You told him about your classes, and balancing work with school. While you spoke, part of your focus zeroed in on the way he moved, muscles shifting and stretching with every step. His broad back and shoulders filled out his dress shirt beautifully, his slacks hugging his thighs and firm, perky backside. Some primitive part of your brain wanted nothing more than to grab a handful and squeeze.

Chastising yourself for the turn your thoughts had taken, you nearly bumped into him when he came to a stop. “Oh, crap sorry, didn’t mean to run into you.”

“It’s alright, no harm done,” he answered with an amused look on his face. Gesturing to the shelves before you, he added, “this is where you’ll find most of our books on botany. Unfortunately, we don’t have much available at the moment, but I can order some for you if you’d like.”

“No thanks, that’s not necessary. I just need this one since I left my copy at home, and I have got to finish my paper,” you replied.

Gadreel nodded in understanding, reaching around you to grab the book from the shelf. The warm scent of his cologne surrounded you, something invigorating that did absolutely nothing to tame the lascivious thoughts running through your head. He handed it to you, saying, “If you don’t mind me asking, what paper are you working on? There have been a lot of students in here recently working on projects, but you’re the only botany student I’ve seen come in. It’s sort of a personal interest of mine, so I couldn’t help but be curious.”

“Um, it’s an assignment discussing how plant breeding has shaped and impacted human civilization throughout history. I didn’t think it would be that hard, but it’s way more difficult than I thought it would be and I’m having a lot of trouble-” You cut yourself off before you could start rambling at the poor man; he was just being polite and doing his job. “Sorry, I know I get carried away.”

“No no, not at all. Like I said, botany and horticulture are interests of mine; I used to love visiting parks and gardens when I was a boy- it drove my father crazy when I would play in his rose garden,” he said with a chuckle.

You laughed along with him, not quite able to wrap your mind around the image of this gentle giant of a man running around the roses as a little kid. “Have you been to the new Japanese gardens in town?” you asked. You’d gone as part of an earlier assignment, and had actually enjoyed yourself more than you thought you would.

Gadreel’s eyes lit up. “No, I haven’t. I haven’t had any time, unfortunately- the new job has kept me busy I’m afraid. I was actually meaning to go this weekend when I get some free time.”

“It’s gorgeous; it really gives you a sense of peace.” You laughed to yourself, “I’ll probably head back myself once I get this paper done- I could use a little peace right now.”

Gadreel smiled, looking down before hesitantly saying, “Perhaps we could go together? If that’s alright with you.”

Caught off guard, you felt your face flush as he waited for an answer. Apparently he took your silence as a no, and began apologizing profusely. “Forgive me, that’s out of line. I’m not usually so forward, but-”

“I’d love to,” you blurt out, cutting him off. A giddy rush had you grinning like a schoolgirl with her first crush. You wanted to pinch yourself to make sure you hadn’t fallen asleep while studying, but the way he was watching you, a delighted smile on his face, wasn’t something your imagination could have cooked up.

“Fantastic,” he exclaimed, drawing irritated looks and a few “shhhhh”s from the people nearby. Ducking his head guiltily, he repeated much more quietly, “Fantastic. Does Saturday at seven work for you?”

 _Anytime you want me big guy_ , you thought. You replied, “Sure, sounds great. Sounds really, really…great.”

“Wonderful,” Gadreel said, dopey grin firmly in place. The pair of you stood in the aisle a moment, just staring at each other like a pair of googly-eyed teens, before you came to your senses. Clearing your throat, you said, “I should probably get back to that paper. Especially now that I’ve got extra incentive to finish it.”

“Oh yes, of course,” Gadreel replied. “I’ll walk you back to your table, and let you work then.”

“Okay. And I can write down my number, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s more than okay. That’s…that’s wonderful. Perfect.”

You knew you were grinning like an idiot the whole walk back to your table, but a quick glance at Gadreel showed that he had the exact same expression on his face. He even held your chair out for you before heading back to his work station, your phone number in one hand and a bounce in his step.

You tackled the books with renewed vigor, typing away faster than ever, making a mental note to send your botany professor a fruit basket. Saturday couldn’t arrive fast enough.


End file.
